


The Love We Share Versus The World Around Us

by MsArtheart



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Happy Pride's Month 2K18!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: [Shion Karanomori x Yayoi Kunizuka][Yayoi's PoV] Set after the events of Psycho-Pass Asylum 2 novel. “Everytime Shion takes my hand I feel like I’m the right one able to swim deep in the red sea of her dress and get drown in such emotion her love provides to my soul…” *Yuri - F/F* Oneshot. WARNING: Beware of spoilers and Happy Pride's Month 2K18!!





	The Love We Share Versus The World Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the end of the Psycho-Pass Asylum 2 novel, so spoilers ahoy!!
> 
> Alternative tittle: The Incredible History Of Two Girls Deeply In Love With Each Other And The Cruel World Around Them
> 
> Ps: Tittle may change.
> 
> Enjoy!~ [A noite é muito longa/Eu sou capaz de certas coisas/Que eu não quis fazer...]

_"Don’t let them approach!!"_

_"Are you afraid of me,_ _Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi of_ _Division_ _One?"_

_"HURRY, HURRY!!!"_

_“To tell the truth, I couldn’t accept that you will pursue Takizaki Rina. I thought you wouldn’t come back. But now is different. You have to meet her again. It’s alright. Whoever you choose, I will accept your decision."_

 

I will never forget the tension of that day.

Everything ended well, But…

Every damn time I think about what could have happened...

Those innocents....

Rina's death by my hands...

Shion....

_...Shion...._

 

I lost my train of thought when a very well known pair of smooth hands suddenly laced my waist. I don’t need to turn around to know whose it belongs, the _Ombré Rose_ scent mixed with the soft smell of cigarettes told me already. So I closed my eyes slowly, releasing a deep breath and gently moving away both my nape from Shion's lips and her wandering hands under my shirt.

 

“Yayoi...?”

 

Shion whispered. Then she took my hands and hold it closer to us.

Everytime Shion takes my hand this way I feel like I’m the right one able to swim deep in the red sea of her dress and get drown in such emotion her love provides to my soul…

Washing my thoughts away, two minutes later I turn myself in front of her. I needed to gaze at those worried eyes so…

“Sorry, Shion. I’m not in the mood for sex tonight.. Y’know… You’re still healing.” 

  

 _Her eyes once confused instantly turned into a kind one._ _Comprehensive._

  

“Yayoi, you silly...”

 

_How can she understand me so easily...?_

 

“I'm not here with you just because of sex… Even if I like very much so to give myself in your delicious body. And you, my beloved Yayoi, you don’t have to come to my place looking for only sex. You know you can count on me for anything, darling."

 

“It’s… just--”

 

“We are partners now, remember? Not only in bed. Besides, I’m your full time Analyst now. Whatever that starts troubling you, you **must** have to share with me, love. Anything. And I **mean** it."

 

“Shion...”

 

_My watery eyes gave up all my sorrow to her. Tch. Nothing I can hide from this Analyst...._

 

“Shh. I’m with you until the end. So please, don’t you e-v-e-r forget it. I proved it to you earlier, remember?"

 

“But I co--” _Snifff..._

_The instant my voice failed, Shion touched my lips with the point of her index finger softly, then she gave me a kiss on the forehead. With nothing else to say we held each other closer, watching the city at our feet for a while until I felt my voice gain strength once again._

 

“Seriously... I don’t know what I could do without you... Nor how to give back all your help in my life…”

 

“You saved my live in quite numerous ways, Yayoi... Forget about returning the favor to me.”

 

_But I know she wants something. She always wants something from me..._

_Her face displayed an enigmatic smile, far different from all the malice of which I am so well accustomed._

 

“But I insist...”

 

“Hmm... To be honest, I kinda have a vague idea of what you can do for me if you’re insisting this much in return the favor....”

 

“Is it about sex?”

 

“Hey, you little smartass… Not this time, really. But you once were a musicist, so I think you might know what I’m talking about now...”  

  

“Shion... I don’t play guitar in ages!”

 

“It doesn’t have to be right now... Give time some time y’know. Just don’t forget that I'll be waiting for your private show, hehe.”

 

“I-I won’t promise anything...”

 

_Shion hugged me hard once more and kissed me in the cheeks._

 

“My beloved tsundere. <3”

 

“Tch.”

 

“C’mon, let’s get back inside. It’s freezing here and I want you to cuddle with me in bed!~” 

 

“S-Shion!!”

 

All that I could feel was the burning sensation in my cheeks and shion’s hands pulling mine to guide us inside home..  

...With her by my side, I can feel something called happiness once again.

 

“Yayoi-chan!”

 

 She have no idea how I cherish her so…

 

“Hai, hai.”

  

**_Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I need to read the entire Psycho Pass Asylum 2 novel ASAP!!! I can’t stand living without reading it UGHH /cries  
> Anyway, come love Shion and Yayoi with me~  
> And read/watch Psycho-Pass, please~
> 
> I also need to mention that I did use one piece of the novel translated by the gorgeous nami-di-wave in this fic. Thank you very much for sharing shion x yayoi moments with us!
> 
> Here’s the link:  
> namiwave-main(.)tumblr(.)com/post/157687537057/about-a-girl-the-deck-scene
> 
> Happy Pride’s Month 2K18!!!  
> (190615)


End file.
